


Crush.

by magneticpidge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fem!Kenma, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rule 63, Tags May Change, fem!kozume kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticpidge/pseuds/magneticpidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is experiencing feelings for someone. Kuroo isn't handling it well. How will it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You have should've joined the Girls' Volleyball Club." Kuroo nudged his friend. "Why? I don't really like to do anything that makes me sweat a lot..."

It's another day for practice for the Boys' Volleyball Club at Nekoma High School. It was a early Saturday morning & their manager, Kozume Kenma clearly didn't want to be there. Saturdays' were meant for sleeping in, watching tv or playing video games all day or well that's what Kenma thought. Ever since the practice match with Karasuno, their long-time rivals, the team captain, Kuroo Tetsurou decided the only way to get an official match with Karasuno would be effort which means practice every single day so they would be unstoppable. Kenma, in her own opinion, thought it wasn't actually necessary for the team to practice on weekends but of course; it was Kuroo's decision not hers.

\---

"OSU!" Echoes surrounded the small female manager & captain as they stepped into the Nekoma gymnasium. "I'm going to get changed, you already know what to do Kenma." Kuroo softly pat his small friend's head. "Doesn't mean I'll do it though..." The blonde mumbled as she still kept her eyes on her 3DS. Kuroo couldn't help but smirk. Kenma was never going to change & he didn't mind it but he did wish that Kenma would put more effort in Volleyball. He knew she would be better at it if she honestly tried. There was no denying that Kenma was good at strategies since during matches; she would politely ask the coach if she could speak to Kuroo about some important information regarding about the other team.

"Kenma." Kuroo forcibly grabbing the girl's 3DS, extending his arm all the way up to the air. "You need to change too, you know that right." He said with playful tone even though he was being completely serious. "You're wearing a skirt today meaning there will be more attention towards you." Kenma was already jumping for her 3DS but it was pretty hard jumping while holding her skirt down so it wouldn't go up. Today she was wearing floral skirt that was free with a plain baseball tee that had the colors white and pastel pink with white knee-high socks along with black converse which completely ruined the whole outfit. "Ku-Kuroo, give it back!" The girl whined. He couldn't help but think that Kenma looked so cute jumping up & down with her long, blonde hair moving all over the place.

"Are you going to change?"

"No, I don't want to."

A sinister giggle left the captain's mouth. "Are you sure? It must be annoying having to keep your skirt down right? Since as the manager, you do have to move around a little bit & also to mention you would have to kneel down an--"

"Okay!" Kenma cut him off who was already clearly flustered with her best friend. "I'll go change..." Kenma held out her hand which made Kuroo shake his head back and forth. "Change first."

The girl rolled her eyes and shoved the captain. "You're so annoying." She said under her breathe as she walked away towards the locker rooms.

Kenma never touched Kuroo often since it was always him to start everything. He was even the one who first approached Kenma when they were very young and ever since then it felt like the majority of their friendship, it was him who was putting in the effort which was fine for him since he was the only one that Kenma gave the time of day to.

"Captain!"

Kuroo didn't realize that he was dozing off while watching his friend go towards the locker room & immediately turned around to see who was calling for him. It was Haiba Lev. Lev was a 1st year who was actually pretty terrible at Volleyball but was good asset to the team since he had an athletic body to his name. He was 6’4 (194 cm) and had long limbs that went along with his height. His hair was grey and not really all that long; it was short and parted in the middle. It suits him but he could grow out his hair if he really wanted to. "Oi, Lev! What is it?" He put Kenma's 3DS away in his jacket & cracked a smile towards his junior. "Where is Kenma-san?! I need to compliment her like I always do!"

Ah, yes... The main reason why Kuroo wanted Kenma to be on Girls' Volleyball team… Kenma had many admirers in the Boys' Nekoma Club including Kuroo but he would never admit it to her. Kenma may have not realized it yet but she was one of most popular (well attractive-wise...) at Nekoma. Her appearance was the essence of cute. She was only a 5’3 (154.4 cm), had a small petite body which fit her perfectly. She had long blonde hair that reach all the way to her lower back. Her hair wasn’t completely natural since she often dyed it but as of recently she hasn’t kept up with her roots but it was okay since she still was cute as ever. She didn’t have a chest on her either or well she did, a small one. If she chose clothing that actually showed it off, she would grab even more attention but of course; that was Kenma’s choice to flaunt what she had.

“Lev, you know Kenma is never going to date you right?” Kuroo hesitantly said.

The tall grey-haired boy was confused. How could she not want to date him? He was tall, had a decent personality, and overall wasn’t a bad person (or at least he thought so). “Waa~h, what do you mean Kuroo-san?” The poor 1st sounded lost for words. “Kenma actually said thank you to my compliment yesterday… Which is good progress isn’t it?”

Wait, Kenma actually accepted a compliment from _Lev_? She hardly accepted compliments vocally, just with a very, very small smile or with an understanding nod. Well, she accepted compliments from Kuroo but 99.9% of the time when she says thank you to him, it always sounded like she was rejecting them anyways… “What? No way!”  Kuro scoffed while playfully shoving the tall, lanky 1 st year. “There’s no way Kenma would’ve accepted your compliment. She only accepts mine.” _She only accepts mine? What the actual hell…?_ Confused, Lev tilted his head to side a bit, scratching his cheek. “But Kenma-san did say thank you, Captain. I wasn’t imagining it… Or did I?” The 1st year was now scratching his head, the poor boy was so confused and kind of upset.

Kuroo felt slightly bad about saying Kenma would never accept his compliment but it was truth! Kuroo grabbed onto his junior shoulder and looked up at him with an encouraging smile. “Kenma will open up to you & she will definitely accept a compliment from you someday.” Giving his junior thumbs up, Kuroo looked over Lev’s shoulder to see Kenma walking towards them now wearing her practice clothes. “Kenma!”  Kuroo shouted. Lev suddenly turned around when Kuroo spoke, immediately rushing over to his small senior. “Kenma-san, I told Kuroo-san that I complimented you & that you said thank you meaning you accepted it. You did, didn’t you? I wasn’t imagining right?!” Lev was practically shouting right in front of the short blonde girl who looked like her personal space was being taken up. The 1st year face was so close to hers that it from far away, it gave a bad impression.

Kuroo rushed over to Kenma but stopping midway to see that Kenma was lifting her hands to Lev’s chest pushing him gently away from her. “Yo-You didn’t imagine it, Lev; could you please back up a little bit…” Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and started walking over to the two. He grabbed onto Lev’s shirt, pulling him away from his small friend, who was clearly blushing. “Lev, you know better than that. Kenma doesn’t like to be close to people.” Even though he was speaking to Lev, it was clear as day that he was looking at Kenma who was looking downwards towards her sneakers. “Ah, I’m sorry Kenma-san, I didn’t mean to ma—“ “It’s fine!” The girl squeaked as she walked past the both of them as fast as possible.

“Ahhh~ I made Kenma-san uncomfortable…” Lev slapped his forehead in humiliation. It was the last thing he wanted to do to Kenma. Kuroo was still holding onto Lev’s shirt & was actually shocked. He had never seen Kenma act that way towards anyone & she even forgot about her games which she has never done before… “Uh… Captain?”

“What?!” Kuroo spat out slightly irritated. “Uh… You’re still holding onto Lev?” Yaku pointed towards their junior who was still currently gloomy. “O-Oh, sorry Lev. Go on & start setting up for practice.” Letting go of his junior’s shirt, shoving him slightly. "Ri-Right!" Lev hesitantly ran over to Yamamoto who was setting up the net. Instantly after, Kuroo looked over at Yaku who had amused look. “What?”

Yaku laughed while spinning a ball into the air. “Don’t you have change too, captain?” The bed head male looked down and remembered that he was still not ready for practice. “Oh, shit.”

“You’re setting a bad example for the team~.” Yaku joked while walking away. “Also, Captain?” The libero turned. “What?” Kuro mumbled. “You hardly let your jealously show.”  Yaku ran over to the rest of the team who was warming up & setting up for practice.

“Yaku-san, what happened with Kenma-san & Lev?” Said Inuoka, a 1st year whose position was being wing spiker.

“Yeah. What’s with captain? He looked like he was about to lose his cool with Lev which never happens.” Shibiyama, the team’s 1st year libero, who peered behind Inuoka.

Yaku couldn’t help but laugh with amusement. _Nobody hasn’t noticed yet? Ah…_ Motioning his right hand up and down, with the ball in the other, Yaku smiled eagerly. “Don’t worry. Don’t worry. Kuroo is just have a bad day. Anyways, where’s Yamamoto? Did he disappear because his beloved Kenma-chan has arrived in front of him?”

\---

Practice was over and Kuroo was still feeling a little agitated about what happened earlier between Lev & Kenma. He couldn’t get the face that Kenma made when she slightly pushed Lev away… _Why did she look so embarrassed? Why was would she blush near him but not near me? Her cheeks were so flushed… Not to mention.. She didn’t look exactly uncomfortable either… I just don’t get it…_

”Kuroo-san?”

“Wha-What?!” Startled, almost tripping over the mop, the bed head male quickly turned his shoulder to see it was Lev. _Oh boy…_

“A-Ah, Lev. What’s wrong? Tired from Practice? It’s only about 2 p.m right? You’re usually full of energy.” Kuroo tried his hardest to be kind or well at least not crude.

“I’m still kind of worried about Kenma-san… I want to apologize for making her uncomfortable & I still need to tell her how beautiful she is since I didn’t get to earlier.”

_Wow… He’s kind of annoying me now._

“O-Oh, is that so? Well, Kenma doesn’t want to speak to you right now.” _I’m lying._ “So, I’ll tell her for you!” _No, I won’t._

Lev shook his head rapidly and shut his eyes, quickly after a hint of red grew on his cheeks. “I-I have to be the one to tell Kenma-san that she’s beautiful… But I would be grateful if you could tell her that I’m sorry… I’m still going to apologize tomorrow… I want her to know how sorry I am!” Lev made two fists with his hands. It was obvious he was very motivated, just like he is during practice. Kuroo let out a quiet groan. “Fine…” Turning his back away from his junior, he continued to mop the gym floor. “Thank you so much, Captain!!!” Lev bowed quickly and ran over to Inuoka & Shibayama who were undoing the net.

 ---

“Here.”

Kuroo stopped walking, extending his arm out in front of Kenma with her 3DS in his hand. “You forgot about this.” The captain looked behind his shoulder to see a surprised Kenma. She slowly grabbed her 3DS and looked down to her black converse. “O-Oh…” Kuroo dropped his arm and turned his body around to properly face Kenma. It was clear as day that her face was flushed. “I can’t believe you forgot about your game. I mean games are important to you right?” Kuroo stared Kenma down, who was still looking down to her shoes. She quickly put away her 3DS in her bag and tried to walk past her taller, bigger friend. Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the shoulders and gently moved her body back to where she was. Lowering his body to her level, where their faces were barely inches apart, Kuroo tilted his head slightly, while squinting he asks. “What’s with you? You never forget about games nor ever show any form of embarrassment.” Kuroo already had the suspicion that Kenma might have a crush on Lev but… He needed to confirm it with Kenma…

“Nothing is wrong… Can we just go home… “ Kenma looked at Kuroo, pushing her long, blonde bangs back behind her ears.

_Shit._ Kuroo immediately withdrew himself from Kenma and turned away from her. He could feel his face heating up. He knew all of the blood in his body rushing to his face… Now he was the one who embarrassed… “Fine. Don’t tell me then.” Kuro said in hurt tone. “I-I’ll tell you eventually but I need to be sure too.” _What the hell does that even mean?_ “Alright then.” Kuroo started to walk again with Kenma walking behind him…

It was awkward. Kenma wasn’t say a word nor was she playing her games… Kuroo couldn’t say a word because what was there to say. The only thing he wanted to talk about was what the hell was going on with her, who also just so happened to be the person he has a crush on… Kuroo never made it obvious that He had some type of feelings for Kenma but he made sure no male would go any where near her or proctected her from afar. It wasn't in his personality to do something like for someone but for Kenma, who was his best friend, who was also his crush, an exception was made. Kuroo let a worried-some sigh. “So, Kenma. How’d you think of practice?” _Maybe this will lighten the mood._ “Practice was practice… Nothing different… Except for Lev looking kind of… upset…, maybe.” The last thing he wanted to hear about was brought up… _Wonderful._ “Oh.” Such a bland response but Kuroo didn't want to talk about how Lev looked upset since he already knew why.

“He… Also didn't tell me a compliment today.”

Kuroo became wide-eyed and stopped walking again but this time they were in front of Kenma’s house. “You don’t care much for compliments, especially from others? You usually accept only mine even though it always sounds forced.” The poor captain knew he sounded a little bit distraught but how else would he react. “I know… But Lev always says something kind regardless…” She paused, looking up at Kuroo. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll see you later, maybe. Or tomorrow. I’m not sure.” Kenma rushed past her house gate & went inside, leaving Kuroo standing there, confused as ever.

“Why do you suddenly care about Lev?”  Kuroo scoffed and began walking home which was only about a minute or two away. Kuroo lived right around the corner from Kenma which is something that Kuroo loved but at the current moment, he didn't want to be anywhere near Kenma.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:47 p.m, sitting on her purple bean bag chair in her room, sitting in the criss-cross applesauce, wearing short black shorts and a large white shirt that had multiple pokemon on it; Kenma was currently playing a game on her Playstation 3. Even though she loved playing games, her favorite gaming consoles were her 3DS & PSP Vista so it was different to play on her Playstation. 

Usually around this time Kuroo would text her or would come over ‘unexpectedly’ to play some games with her but tonight was different. Kenma received a text not too long ago from Kuroo…

**_MSG @ 8:35 P.M. FROM: Kuroo_ **

_not coming over today._

It was strange that Kuroo didn’t want to come over. Kuroo always came over; whether he was supposed to be in bed because he was sick or when she was busy with homework. He was always right there in her room, sitting on the floor or on her bed, just talking to her about volleyball or about another subject she didn’t care about at all. She honestly did not mind it but what she did mind was that why he didn’t give a reason why he didn’t want to come over.

Kenma sighed and threw her PS3 controller on the floor, standing up from the bean bag chair and shut off her tv with the remote. She grabbed her phone off the ground and then plopped her small body on her bed. She grabbed a large stuffed tiger & buried her face in it.

“Why do I feel like this…? It’s weird…” She said to herself. The blonde girl sat up with her legs under her and pushed back her hair behind her ear. Kenma looked at her phone and flipped it open. She began looking through her contacts in need of someone to talk to about how she was feeling. As she scrolled through her contacts until she suddenly received a message from a number she didn’t know. “Who--“ She stopped talking and instantly felt blood rushing to her face. Instinctively, she moved her head downwards and covered her eyes. “Ho-How did he...?!” She slowly moved her hand down to her mouth and began reading the message.

**FROM: xxx-xxxx-xxxx**

_Kenma-san! Its me Lev :)_ _I didnt get a chance 2 tell u how beautiful u looked today… & im sorry if I made u uncomfortable… ill apologize properly tmrw… & im still going to compliment u! anyways I hope u have a good night !!!_

Kenma let out a sigh and saved Lev’s number on her phone. She hesitantly started typing out a reply.

TO: Lev

_um… you didn’t make me uncomfortable… so there’s no need to apologize… & thank you. Ill see you tmrw, Lev._

Kenma threw her phone on the floor, letting out a distraught scream from the top her lungs. She covered her face with both of her hands, throwing her body forward, making the rest of her lower body go upward.

Instantaneously, a knock on the door was heard. “Kenma? Kenma! Are you alright in there?”  It was her father. He was hardly ever home so it was strange to hear him this earlier from work. The girl slowly sat up and spoke. “I’m fine, Dad. I just can’t figure out this math problem…” It was clearly a lie but her dad couldn’t help with what was going on with her.

“Do you want me to help you?” His tone sounded so concerning which again was different. Kenma’s father usually had a tone that was always disinterested or irritated so it was a nice hearing something different but yet… Kenma didn’t like her parents to be concerned or worried for her.

“No. It’s fine… I’ll figure it out…” Kenma replied, trying not to sound out of sorts but it was hard.

“Alright then… I’ll be downstairs with your mother. I’m just a call away.” Footsteps faded away from Kenma’s door, making the poor girl sigh again but this time, she sighed with confusion. Kenma couldn’t understand what she was feeling since this was the very first time she ever felt this way… she needed help but who on earth to ask. The only one she would even consider feeling comfortable about this situation, it would probably be Kuroo but he wasn’t coming over tonight. The one time the blonde actually needed Kuroo’s presence… He wasn't there…

“God damn it, Kuroo.” Kenma slid off her bed and proceeded to pick up her phone off the floor in which she quickly started typing.

**TO: Kuroo**

_I know youre not coming over but I really need help w something so… do you mind if I text you…or something?_

Feeling frustrated with herself, Kenma sat on her bed waiting for a reply from her best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo was lying on his bed with his arms resting behind his neck. He was trying his best to keep Kenma out of his mind but it was difficult. _Why her?_ He thought to himself. He closed his eyes, letting out a choleric sigh. _We’ve been friends for so long… I always tell her that she’s cute, beautiful, gorgeous… And yet she likes him of all people… What’s makes him better than me? _Kuroo sat up and ruffled his bed head. “I can’t believe… ” He refused to finish what he was about to say. There is no way he was willing to admit it vocally that he was jealous of Lev.

Kuroo jumped off his bed and walk towards his bedroom door but then heard small vibrations coming from his desk. ”Who…?” Kuroo hurriedly walked over to his desk and snatched his phone open.

It was Kenma. He felt his heart jump a little bit since he figured she wouldn’t text him back at all. Closed his eyes while motioning his free hand up and down; letting out slow breathes. “Calm down…” Kuroo letting out one final breathe, opening his eyes, he began reading aloud the message Kenma sent him.

“ _I know you're not coming over but I really need help with something so… do you mind if I text you… or something?”_ A giant smile formed on Kuroo’s face. _Kenma finally needs help with something?! Holy shit!_ The bed head male almost jumped from joy but he held it in, trying to keep his composure.

**TO: Kenma <3**

_Ill come over rn. Unlock your window in a bit ok._

* * *

 

 

“ _I’ll come over right now. Unlock your window in a bit…”_ Kenma was still on her bed, holding onto her stuffed animal tiger. She looked up and let out a sigh of relief but suddenly realized she was in no way dressed for Kuroo to come over. Her shorts were well, _really short._ They went up all the up to her ass meaning the majority of her lower body was bare. The shirt didn’t really matter but the shorts had to be changed. Kenma shoved her stuffed animal away from her and quickly got off her bed, rushing over to drawers looking for something to cover up her legs.

But it was already too late to change. There was a knock at her bedroom window and Kenma faced became flushed. _Damn it!_ Kenma slowly turned around to see Kuroo pointing his finger at the window lock. “Open it.” Kuroo mouthed. The blonde hurriedly walked over to her window and unlocked it.

Kuroo pushed the window up and became wide-eyed. He blushed slightly, climbing out the window and said “Kenma, why are you not wearing any…?” From Kuroo’s point of view, Kenma looked like she was wearing a giant white shirt with pokemon on it and _that was it._ Kenma immediately brought her head down and shut her eyes. ”I’m wearing shorts under and well… They really short… I can go cha—“

“No. You don’t have to.” Kuroo cut her off instantly while stepping off her bedside table. _I’m the only one who has seen her dressed so comfortably…_

“U-Um, alright then?” Kenma turned away from Kuroo and grabbed her stuffed tiger, sitting on the floor criss-cross applesauce.

There was now silence in the room. Kuroo was already off the bedside table and now watching Kenma hug her stuffed tiger tightly. _She looks so… confused… Is she confused about Lev…?_

“Kuroo.”

“A-Ah, what, Kenma?” Kuroo jumped slightly.

“Why’d you bring your book bag?” Kenma was pointing towards Kuroo’s shoulder and Kuroo’s eyes followed. “I...”

Whenever Kuroo came over, he usually brought a bag with him since he often stays the night as well. Commonly, parents don’t really let boys sleep in their daughter’s room but Kuroo’s case was different. Kenma’s parents have known Kuroo since he was very young and he never ever made any type of advances towards Kenma so he was safe but deep down… Kuroo kind of did wish he made some advances towards her…

“I… I figured since you never really ask for any type of help I thought I might be staying over…” Kuroo shrugged and beamed a smile at the girl. “It sounded pretty important and I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Kenma hugged her tiger even more tightly and moved it more closer to her face so she could hide the small smile on her face. “Alright then…”

Kuroo dropped his bag by her bed side table and sat down on ground right in of Kenma in the same position as she was but now their knees were touching. Kenma didn’t seem fazed by it but for Kuroo…

Since he was only wearing some comfortable shorts and black v-neck so the lower half of his legs were bare meaning his skin was actually touching her skin. _Holy shit._ Kuroo looked at Kenma who was already looking at him. He suddenly felt a little nervous. This is literally the closest he’s ever been to Kenma.

Kuroo gulped. “So… what’s up? What’s bugging you?

Kenma looked away, resting her head on the tiger. “I’ve been feeling weird lately…”

“What do you mean?”

Kuroo watched Kenma react to what he said. She was biting her lower lip slightly. Furrowing her eyebrows, her face became instantly red. _Oh no…_

“I… Whenever Lev is near or whenever I see him… I feel a slight pain in my chest… It’s weird.” She paused. Lifting her head up and moving her stuffed animal away from her, she started talking again. “I’ve never felt… that before…”

Even though her face was red and looked extremely overwhelmed, her voice was still as calm as ever which bother Kuroo. He was now looking down at his lap mainly because he remembered Kenma’s legs were technically wide-open. He gulped again but this time didn’t say anything.

“Have you ever felt that way for anyone, Kuroo?”

Kuroo hadn’t responded. He was thinking to himself currently which was the last thing he was supposed to be doing.

_She likes Lev… I shouldn’t even be mad. I never made it clear that I like her like romantically… I mean so fucking what? I can pull any other girl I want ha._ He was in denial. Yea, he could pull any girl he want but then again there was only one that he wanted and she liked their stupid ass junior in the Boys’ Volleyball club.

“Kuroo…?”

The bed head male lifted his head which made Kenma move her body back a little bit. Kuroo did not realize that he had a irritated look on his face.

“I have.” He finally answered.

“So… what am I feeling then?”

Kuroo sighed in disgust. “You have a crush on Lev Haiba. Con-grat-u-fucking-lations.” He looked away from Kenma and scoffed while shaking his head.

The blonde tilted her head. _Why is mad?_ “O-Oh…” She felt a little upset at Kuroo’s response.  “So… what should I do…?”

“Che…” Kuroo moved his body forward making him place his hands on the floor. He was leaning in towards Kenma’s face which made her turn read all over again. “What do you want to do? Are you going to ignore it? Or date him? It’s your choice.” Kuroo said in low-voice.

Kenma was very still. She was holding her breathe even though her mouth was slightly open. Kuroo had never done that before. Sure, he pat her head or nudged her but never was he this close. Kenma wanted to move her head away from Kuroo but instead she pushed him away slightly. “Ku-Kuroo…”

Kuroo was now getting angry. He was sure Kenma didn’t quite catch his body language of what he wanted to do… So…

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s wrists which startled her. “Ku-Kuroo?” She stuttered.

“Kenma, did you ever want to kiss me before? Or ever wanted to be my girlfriend?” Kuroo’s voice was now very serious. He laughed and now had a smug smirk.

Kenma didn’t exactly feel uncomfortable but it was just that she never ever see Kuroo act this way before or ask those questions either. It never exactly cross her mind but she did wonder it was like to kiss Kuroo since she started high school, Kuroo usually had a girlfriend and his girlfriend’s would always boast about how Kuroo was such an amazing kisser and was  even better in bed but she tried to ignored the “in bed” part since she had no experience with that.

Kenma felt a lump on her throat but she answered anyway. “If you want me to be honest… I—“ She shut her eyes tight. “I have thought about kissing you but only because your girlfriend’s always told me how good you were at kissing…!” The girl was now embarrassed. She never thought she would have to admit that _ever._

Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat. Sure, it wasn’t because Kenma had feelings for him but… at least she wanted at least a kiss from him and he knew Kenma had never kissed anyone before. Kuroo looked up away from Kenma and smiling up a storm.

“So… would you care if I wanted to kiss you too?”

Kenma opened her eyes and shrugged. “I… I don’t know… You said I like Lev… & I think so too… But it doesn’t matter cause’ we aren’t dating… So it wouldn’t hurt if we kissed I guess. I mean, you don’t have feelings for me do you Kuroo…?” Kuroo looked back at Kenma. A sting was felt in his chest. He actually felt a little hurt. “Well…? I mean… You said kissing doesn’t always mean anything?” Kenma continued.

_Shit._ Kuroo remembered him saying that. Why did he even say that to begin with? Kuroo shut his eyes but still was smiling. _It’s not right to tell her… But if I tell her, she might not want to kiss me…_ He opened his eyes and spoke with confidence. “No. We’re friends. Friends can kiss right? And I currently don’t have a girlfriend either.” The only truth in that sentence was that he didn’t have a girlfriend.

Kenma was slightly fidgeting. “So…” Her face was still red from when Kuroo grabbed her wrist suddenly but now she was almost as red as a tomato.

Kuroo let go of Kenma’s wrists and grabbed onto her small torso, pulling her closer to him. He set the girl directly on his lap which made Kenma uncrossed her legs as she was placed on his lap, wrapping her legs around him. As soon as she adjusted herself, Kenma latched onto her friend’s v-neck. She wouldn’t even dare look at him directly. She felt embarrassed and a little bit light headed. She’s never done anything like this before and she never thought she would do something like this especially with someone like Kuroo Also, she could feel his eyes on her which made her latch onto him even more tightly.

Kuroo was feeling hot, even a little bit sweaty. His arms were around Kenma. He didn’t actually realized how small she was compared him until now. She fit right into his lap and arms. _She’s so… fucking cute._ Kuroo couldn’t keep his eyes off her for one second. He knew that Kenma was getting uncomfortable and once she gets uncomfortable, she wouldn’t go through with anything.

“Kenma…” Kuroo said gently.

Kenma didn’t look up. She was unsure what do. Yes, she said it wouldn’t exactly matter if they kissed but this would be her first…

Kuroo gulped and took a chance. He let go of her waist with one hand and grabbed her chin gently as possible, moving her head towards his and then lightly pecked her lips. Letting go of her chin quickly as possible, Kuroo rested his forehead against Kenma’s. His chest was hurting… just like how Kenma’s did when she saw Lev. _Why am I doing this to myself…?_ Kenma still had not said a word but she had let go of his v neck and now wrapped her arms around his neck. Kuroo wanted to say something but he knew all he would say is—

“Can we kiss again?” Kuroo was taken aback. Kenma wanted to kiss him again…?

“Ar-Are you sure, Kenma?” He was only hesitant because he didn’t want to force her…

Kuroo felt Kenma nod which made him go after her lips yet again but this time he wasn’t holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah new chapter //// and it's pretty earlier but I've been working really hard on this fic. Already working on chapter 3. Also sorry for leaving a slight cliff hanger but ;;;; ; who doesn't love a cliff hanger? (sweats profusely)


	3. Chapter 3

He knew it was wrong. It was wrong to kiss Kenma but it was probably the only time he would ever get to and since this was probably only his only chance; he was going to savior it. He wanted to make sure his body would remember this moment.

Once Kenma gave the okay to be kissed again, Kuroo immediately pressed his lips against her. The quickness of Kuroo’s reaction to her okay was overwhelming. Kuroo was holding onto Kenma more tightly, gripping onto her shirt. While Kenma just had her arms around his neck, she had no idea on what to do; all she could do was try to keep with up Kuroo. There was no doubt about it that Kuroo had way more experience when it came to things like this.

Kuroo put pressure on Kenma’s lips; it was firm but really gentle. As for Kenma, she tried to return his kisses but she was hesitant. She didn’t feel anything. She didn’t feel anything at all. She can definitely feel Kuroo’s lips against hers, his arms around her, him gripping on to her shirt as tightly as possible but deep inside… She didn’t feel anything. She didn’t feel bad about what was currently happening but… Lev was still in her mind which made her kiss with less effort and Kuroo noticed.

Kuroo immediately pulled away and now moved one of his hands towards Kenma’s lower back and adjusted them both on the floor. Kenma was now on her back and Kuroo was hovering over her making sure his body was in-between her legs. She now unwrapped her arms around Kuroo’s neck; she lightly traced downwards with her hands. She was barely touching his neck and jawline now. Kuroo had one hand on the floor and the other cupping Kenma’s neck.

“Forget about Lev… Just for a little while. Let’s enjoy ourselves…” Kuroo whispered.

Kenma blinked. _Enjoy ourselves…?_ She was unsure if she was even enjoying herself. Maybe Kuroo was but…? She barely started kissing someone. Letting out a deep breathe, Kenma shut her eyes. “Yo-You… You do everything and… I’ll try to follow.”

 _I do everything… So, she is nervous._ Kuroo chuckled and leaned in, placing his lips against hers.  He licked her lips lightly. He pulled away just a little and breathed. “I’ll do everything.” Kuroo started to kiss her lips, then to her cheek then onward to her neck as gently as possible. He moved his hand away from her neck and moved it downwards to her chest. He moved his hand in a circular motion, feeling Kenma’s breast. _She’s not wearing a bra…? Ha._

Kenma was breathing heavily but nothing was coming out. She gripped onto Kuroo’s shirt again slightly tugging onto it; making his shirt go up a little bit. Kuroo chuckled in between his kisses. He pulled away from her neck & sat up. He immediately took off his shirt, throwing it off to the side. “It’s a little hot.”

 _It’s a little hot… yeah right._ Kenma couldn’t help but furrow her brow. _Is he trying to show off…?_ She couldn’t deny that Kuroo had a well-built body; probably the best out of the whole Boys’ Volleyball club. Due to much training and practice, he had toned muscles all over, mostly in his arms and legs but his best feature were his legs (and probably his ass too).

 ”I’m not taking off my shirt…”  The blonde crossed her arms and looked away from her friend. Kuroo smiled and tried to hold back his laugh. Even though he did want to take Kenma’s shirt off but it was clear she wasn’t ready for any of _that._ “I’m no—“

“Kenma…? You okay in there?” Kenma immediately sat up and slapped her hand over Kuroo’s mouth, immediately looking over to the door.

“I-I’m fine, Dad.”

“Are you sure?” Kenma gulped and slowly turned to see Kuroo was pale. All of the color in his face was gone. She slowly moved her hand away from Kuroo's mouth to let him say something. He immediately mouthed “ _Why didn’t you tell me your dad was home?”_ Kenma shrugged and looked back at the door.

“Yea, I’m fine. I’m just a little busy right now…” Kenma was trying her best not to give away on how she actually was.

“Alright then. Well, your mother and I are going to bed, try your best not to sleep too late. Good night.”

“Alright, good night…!” Kenma let out a huge sigh of relief. She never felt so afraid for her life and for Kuroo’s. If her father found her and a boy together, he’d be murdered but, since it was Kuroo the boy in this situation, his life maybe sparred just barely.

“Ah~, that was a close one…” Kuroo regained the color in his face and was already smiling. He looked at Kenma would no concern or worry. He just wanted to go back to what they were doing. Kuroo leaned in to kiss Kenma but…

She pushed Kuroo’s face away and it was clear that she had no interest in kissing anymore. “Kissing is too much…” _Great._

“Kenmaaa~.” He whined. “My dad… kinda ruined the mood and I don’t want to risk you getting us BOTH in trouble.”

“Me? You said it was oka—“

“I know what I said, Kuroo… I don’t think we should kiss anymore anyways… It’s troublesome.”

Kuroo felt a sting in his chest yet again. He placed his hands on his knees and look down towards his lap, sighing. “But I could still stay over right…?”

Kenma nodded. She back away from Kuroo and stood up from the floor. The blonde looked away from her friend and pushed a long strain of her hair away from her face. “Thank you for being my first… kiss, I guess.” She jumped onto her bed and laid her body down, facing the wall. Kuroo was still on the ground was staring at Kenma. He felt like crying somewhat and he was not one to cry. _Why me?_ He grabbed his shirt off the floor. “So, I guess I’ll be taking the floor again…?

“No. You can sleep on the bed… “ Kenma mumbled.

“But you’re taki—“

“We’ve touched each other plenty today so it wouldn’t matter if we slept on the bed…”

Kuroo was taken aback. “But what if your parents’ ch-check up on you?!”

Kenma turned her body over. “If you put your shirt on, they probably won’t get mad… They might have the ‘talk’ with me… I don’t care either way. The floor is uncomfortable to sleep on anyway.” She rolled to the other side. “But if you want to sleep on the floor then okay then.”

Kuroo cracked a smirk on his face and put on his shirt. “I’ll take sleeping on the bed instead.” As he sat down on the bed. He laid down right beside Kenma. He looked over by his shoulder and started thinking. _What the hell am I even doing to myself? She doesn’t even like me… yet she lets me kiss her and lay right next to her. Does she not realize what the hell she’s doing to me…?_

Kuroo turned over to Kenma’s back. He rests his head on his hand and used his other free hand to playfully tug on Kenma’s shirt. “What…” Kenma said sleepily. Kuroo looked over Kenma’s shoulder. She was already falling asleep. Her eyes were closed and she was at peace. It was a sight that Kuroo loved.

Moving closer to her to where his chest met her back and his legs meeting hers, Kuroo whispered into Kenma’s ear. “Goodnight, Kenma.” He nuzzled into her blond hair and took a deep inhale. He threw his free arm around her and laid his head to rest on her pillow.

Tonight, Kuroo was going to sleep the happiest guy on earth

* * *

 His chest felt heavy but at the same time, he still could breathe normally as if nothing was there. Clenching his teeth and now rubbing his eyes with his available hand, Kuroo was now awake.

 _Was last night real?_ Kuroo pondered. He took in a deep breath and began looking around the room. There was pink and purple all over. Games were scattered on the floor and multiple anime posters were on the walls. The PS3 was off and there was a 3DS on white study desk. _I’m in Kenma’s room…_ He looked downward to his body and saw his blonde friend lying on top of him with his arm on her back.

Looking upward to the ceiling he began thinking. _Last night really did happen._ He sighed. _I guess that’ll be the last time I’ll ever get to kiss her but maybe that’s okay. I’m always going to be her friend._ He chuckled lightly while bringing his sight back to Kenma. He wrapped his other arm her and kissed her head as softly as possible.

“I really don’t want to wake her up…” Kuroo said as he slowly trailed his fingers up and down Kenma’s back. As he trailed his fingers against her back; he could feel her breathing. It was barely there, slow and calm. He could also feel her body go upward as his breathed as well. It was like they were in sync.

“Ke~nma.” Kuroo said softly. He now was rubbing her back gently to wake her up.

Kenma moved her head slightly while tugging onto Kuroo’s shirt. “No...”

“Ke~~nma, wake up.” His voice no longer soft but still kind.

“No… it’s too early.” Kenma didn’t move muscle.

Kuroo laid his head backwards into the pillow, sighing. He looked over to the bedside table to see the time. It was only 9:24 am so it wasn’t too early; also to add it was almost time to start walking to practice.

 “Kenma, we gotta get up before your parents find us.” Truthfully, Kuroo would be okay with Kenma’s parents finding them like this.

Kenma groaned as she pressed her hands on Kuroo’s chest while lifting her small body. Moving one hand away from his chest to rub her eyes, she looked towards Kuroo who still had his hands on her. “Sorry for sleeping on you.”

Kuroo shook his head. “It’s alright. I didn’t mind.” _It was nice sleeping next to you._

Kenma shrugged. ”If you say so…” She moved her body away from Kuroo’s as she sat up by herself, making Kuroo’s hands move away from her. “I guess you should go home… & stuff…”

_Does she really want me to leave?_

“Haha, right…”

There was awkwardness in the air now but Kuroo tried to make no mind of it. It was probably because of what happened last night and how they were just a moment ago…  Kuroo stood up from the bed and turned his head over his shoulder.

“We still have practice today so… Be sure to be ready.” He brought a smirk to his face and turned his body towards the window. He grabbed his bag off the floor, climbing onwards to the bedside table.

“Thanks for last night…”

Kuroo stopped in his tracks. _Thanks for last night…?_ He didn’t turn to face Kenma. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. “No need to thank me, Kenma.” Kuroo opened the window and climbed over it. “Close the window & I’ll just see you at practice.” He still didn’t look at her as he left.

Kenma was left on her bed, watching her best friend leave.

_I still don’t… feel anything like that._

Kenma sighed and laid her body down to her bed. She didn’t want to go practice. It wasn't because she had to face Kuroo. It was Lev.

_If I see Lev… That weird feeling will come back… I don’t know if I should even tell him that I actually like him back? Kuroo wouldn’t pay any mind to our relationship status… I think? He said he didn’t like me that way… We both wanted to see what it was like to kiss each other so it’s fine._

She sighed. _I don’t know if… I want to date Lev… Or if I’m gonna do anything about how I feel. Would he even be okay with the fact I've kissed Kuroo before as well...? Maybe I should not have kissed Kuroo... But kissing him was nice even though I didn't really feel anything..._

Kenma immediately sat up and crossed her legs. “Feelings are so… annoying.”

* * *

 

“Kenma-san!!!” Lev was waiting by the school gate. He was tall, lanky, and loud. His hair was tint of light grey. It was getting a little long, it just started to cover his ears slightly. He was also kind of rude and blurts nothing but the truth; it was always unintentional though. If he offended someone, he may not realize it but it was fine since once he realize his mistake, he would immediately apologize. Lev really wasn’t a bad person so maybe that’s why Kenma had feelings for him.

Kenma stopped playing her game as soon as she heard the excited 1st year’s voice. _Kuroo isn’t here so what am I supposed to do?_

Earlier, Kuroo texted her saying he had to get to practice early. It usually wasn’t a big deal since there have been multiple times where he had to go on ahead of her but today, she wished Kuroo was right beside her to do the talking for her.

Lev rushed over to his small senior. There was huge smile on his face; it was practically from ear to ear. _Is he that happy to see me?_ Kenma’s face felt slightly hot. _I need to calm down…_ The 1st year was now right in front of her but also kept some distance between them. _Does he still feel bad from yesterday?_ Kenma immediately looked downwards to her feet so Lev couldn't really see her face. “He-Hey, Lev.”

“Kenma-san! I figured you’d be the last to arrive! I wanted to greet you at the gate and—“ Lev paused and started rubbing his neck. “And… I thought we could walk to practice together.” It was obvious that he was nervous yet, he had giant smile on his face.

Kenma felt her chest hurt all over again. “Su-Sure but…”

Lev tilted his head to the side. His smile was now gone. “But what Kenma-san…?”

Kenma was fidgeting. She was also gripping onto her clothes very tightly. _What am I supposed to say…?!_ Taking in a deep breathe, bringing her head up to properly face Lev. “Lev… What do you think of me?” Her voice cracked and the girl immediately felt embarrassment. It was now clear that she was nervous.

“Um…?” Lev was confused but his smile appeared again. “What do I think of Kenma-san? Mmmm…” Lev brought his finger fore-finger to his chin and began thinking. “Kenma-san… is beautiful. She’s also very quiet and… She’s really smart. Unlike me!” He laughed. “Kenma-san is also really kind when she wants to be. She’s always super cute. And—“

Lev was trailing off now. Kenma was now as red as a fresh tomato. _How could he say all those things without feeling all…!! Embarrassed…!!_

“YO-YOU CAN STOP NOW!” Kenma raised her voice. She immediately covered her face. She didn’t want leave to see the expression on her face. _Would it really be okay…?_

“Bu-But Kenma-san you told me to sa—“

“I know what I said, Lev…” 

Kenma suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Kenma-san…?” His voice was kind and very gentle. It wasn’t like Lev to speak that way since he always sounded like everything excited him.

Kenma brought down her hands slightly to see Lev was now at her level. His face wasn’t too close but it was close enough to see that he was actually concerned about her.

“Kenma-san, did I say something to upset you? If I did, I’m sor—“

“You didn’t say anything to upset me… It was just… “

_You’re confusing him… Ah…_

Kenma sighed and looked into Lev’s eyes. “Lev… Do you say all these things because you have feelings for me… Or…”

Lev was taken aback but still had his hand on her shoulder. “Ken-Kenma-san…?”

Kenma grabbed onto’s Lev arm. “Do you even like me Lev…?” She shut her eyes. _Why do I feel so overwhelmed?_ “I… I think I like you Lev… I kissed Kuroo last night… & I didn’t feel anything in particular… & when I see him I don’t feel anything either… But with you I feel weird and I ju—“

Suddently, Kenma felt lips against her own. She didn’t really expect Lev to react this quickly on how she felt about him but, she didn’t mind it. Her stomach felt like it was doing backflips while in her chest felt like a huge weight has been removed.

Lev suddenly pulled away and step away. “I like you, Kenma-san!” His cheeks were tinted red and his face had an expression with pure happiness. Kenma couldn’t help but let a small smile grow on her face.

“Ahh~~! Kenma-san, your smile is so beautiful!”

“I don’t understand how you don’t get embarrassed…”

The 1st year laughed and immediately grabbed onto Kenma’s hand. “Let’s go to the gym!" She looked downwards towards their hands. They were interlocked and his hand had devoured hers. She was only 5’4 so compared to Lev being right next to her; they could like an older brother holding his younger sister’s hand.

She looked upwards at Lev, who was still blushing and had a gigantic smile still. She sighed. “Alright then…”

The two walked together hand-in-hand while Lev was talking non-stop. He was going on and on how he now had beautiful, cute, and wonderful girl who was older than him now. Kenma did not seem to mind much of it though.

* * *

 

A few moments past, they both had finally arrived to the gym’s entrance.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone that we are da—“

“Wait.” She pulled Lev lightly before entering the gym. While still holding onto her hand, Lev turned his body to face Kenma. "What's wrong, Kenma-san? Did I say something bad again?" The junior was in distress. Kenma looked at him while the poor boy was freaking out but she needed to think of this clearly. 

 _Dating…? All we did was kiss… But… he told me he liked me too… So I guess we are dating?_ Kenma held onto Lev’s hand even more tightly. _Would the team be okay with us dating…? Kuroo wouldn’t care… But what about everyone else?_ She looked at the 1st year who was looked confused as ever. _It shouldn’t matter…_

“Nevermind… Let’s just go in…” She closed a deep breathe and closed her eyes. "You... should lead us in..." 

Lev was now dumbfounded but didn't say anything. He shrugged and turned his body to the gym doors. "I really wonder what everyone will say about use being together."

_I wonder too..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Kuroo fluff and a tint of Lev fluff...? Haha anyways, the next chapter might be the last but if not...! There will be most likely be 5 chapters...! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I always end up deleting fics but this one I'm sure I'm keeping this one since I've always wanted to write a fic around fem!kenma. Also I'm not sure how I want this fic to go. I'm going with the flow at the moment. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I plan on updating this every week or two weeks. Again, I'm not sure. I've never been good at writing fanfiction with multiple chapters.


End file.
